Jonathan Snape
by Roxanna123
Summary: After the passing of his mother, Jonathan moved in with his father, Severus Snape, at Hogwarts. Here, he meets Harry Potter and his friends. Set in fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Jonathan**

Jonathan Snape sighed as he waited for his father outside of the train station in Hogsmede.

His mother had passed away recently and had said in her will that if something happened to her, that he would go to his father, Severus Snape.

Now, he is waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Jonathan," a baritone voice called out.

Jonathan looked up and saw his father walking towards him. He got up and hugged him.

"How was your trip?" Snape asked.

"Fine," Jonathan answered, his Spanish accent thick.

Snape smiled at him and grabbed his son's stuff.

"Students will arrive in a few hours so you'll be able to walk around the castle for a little bit," said Snape as they walked up to the castle.

"Ok," said Jonathan.

In about ten minutes, they arrived at the castle. Snape showed him his room in his own quarters before taking him up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, I'm assuming this young Jonathan, is it not Severus?" Dumbledore said as Snape and Jonathan enter.

"Yes," said Snape.

"Hello Jonathan," said Dumbledore, sticking his hand out, "please to meet you. I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hola Professor," said Jonathan, shaking his new headmaster's hand.

After that, Snape and Dumbledore started talking. Not really caring, Jonathan tuned them out and thought about his mother. He missed her terribly. He missed her nagging about cutting his hair. He missed the times they would sit in the living room and he would listen to her stories. He missed everything about his home and life in Spain.

"Jonathan," said Snape, getting the 15 year old's attention. "Come here please."

He went over to his father and teacher and saw that Dumbledore held an old hat. He sat down in the chair.

"We're going to sort you now instead of later," said Dumbledore, placing the hat on Jonathan's head.

"Hello there," said a voice.

Jonathan jumped in surprise.

"You can talk?"

"Yep," said the hat. "Now, where to put you?"

The hat was silent for a little bit before talking again.

"You are perfect for GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Dumbledore took the old hat off of Jonathan's head and placed it back in its spot.

"Ok, what does it mean I'm in Gryffindor?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the house you're going to be in your whole school career here," Dumbledore explained. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Throughout the year, the houses compete to win the House Cup. They get points for their achievements and lose them by breaking the rules."

Jonathan nodded.

"Ok, the students will be arriving soon," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "You two better go to the Great Hall."

The two Snapes left the headmaster's office and headed towards the Great Hall. Once there, Snape pointed at one table.

"Gryffindors sit there," said Snape.

"Ok, thanks," said Jonathan.

He began to walk towards the table but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Be good."

Jonathan rolled his eyes but gave his father a hug, reassuring him that he'll be good. Jonathan sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the others. Ten minutes later, he saw students coming in. They all had different color ties on. The ones that sat at his table had red and gold.

"Can we sit here?" a voice asked.

Jonathan looked up and saw a girl with bushy light brown hair, a boy with bright red hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Sure."

They sat down. The girl turned to him.

"My name is Hermione," said the girl. "What's your name?"

"Jonathan," he answered. "Most people call me Nate."

"Nice to meet you Nate," said Hermione with a smile.

"I'm Ron," said the red haired boy, waving a bit.

"My name is Harry," said the black haired boy, giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you three," said Jonathan, waving a bit.

"I'm guessing you're a transfer student," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Jonathan, nodding a bit. "My mother passed away recently so I had to move here with my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"It's ok," said Jonathan, sighing sadly. "I'm just glad she isn't in any pain anymore."

"Where did you transfer from?" Ron asked.

"Spain," said Jonathan.

"Cool," said Ron. "I've always wanted to go there."

"It's hot but after a while you get used to it," Jonathan shrugged.

They talked about life in Spain until the first years came in to be sorted. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "First, I want welcome our new student, Jonathan Snape. I hope you like Hogwarts."

Dumbledore motioned him to stand up. He did. Jonathan noticed that everyone was staring at him, mouthes open in shock. He shrugged and sat down. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at him.

"What?"

"Snape is your dad!?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, so?"

Harry elbowed Ron's side.

"We never knew that Snape had a child," said Harry.

Then, Hermione shushed them. Jonathan turned to the headmaster, listening to him. After that, the food came up. While the others dug in, Jonathan didn't grab anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked, noticing that he wasn't eating.

"I ate on the train over to Hogsmeade," said Jonathan.

"Eat a little bit of something at least," added Harry. "Snape is looking over at you."

He looked over and saw Snape looking at him with a concern expression.

"I'm not hungry," said Jonathan. "Ell no ha de preocupar."

Jonathan noticed he started to speak Spanish.

"Sorry, I said he doesn't need to worry," he told them. "I often speak in Spanish without noticing."

"It's ok," said Ron, around a mouth full of food. "It's neat. I wish I could speak in another language."

"Ron, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full," scolded Hermione.

"It's fine," said Jonathan, before turning to Ron. "I can teach you some Spanish if you want."

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly. "That would be awesome!"

"Do you think you could teach me Spanish too?" Harry asked.

"Of course," said Jonathan with a smile.

Harry opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a baritone voice.

"Jonathan, you need to eat."

They turned around and saw Snape.

"Però el pare," said Jonathan, "no tinc gana."

"Pot tractar de menjar una mica d'alguna cosa?" Snape asked.

Jonathan didn't say anything.

"Try to eat a little bit," said Snape before he walked back up to the head table.

Harry and Ron stared at him.

"How does he know Spanish?" Ron asked in amazement.

"He had to communicate with my mother somehow," shrugged Jonathan.

"Did your mother know any English?" Harry asked.

"Nope, not at all," he answered. "She didn't want to. When we would come here to visit, I translated for her when dad wasn't around."

"Was that annoying?" Hermione asked as she piled food onto Jonathan's plate.

Jonathan rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I had pleaded with her over learning English," said Jonathan, eating some garlic bread, "but she stubbornly refused."

"How did you learn English?" Harry asked.

"I always visited dad over the summer," he answered. "He would teach me English two hours a day."

"Sounds boring," said Ron.

"It was," Jonathan agreed. "Not to mention, I was only 3 years old when he started to teach me."

"Wow," said Harry.

For the rest of the dinner, they talked about their summers. Then, it was time to go to their dormitories.

"Come on," said Harry. "We'll show you to the Gryffindor dormitory."


End file.
